


The Mouths of Them That Speak Lies

by AngeloftheOdd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, also I'm a whore for good omens, yeah this is before we saw crowley's red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeloftheOdd/pseuds/AngeloftheOdd
Summary: Crowley gets more than he bargained for with Cas. Written in 2011.
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural)
Kudos: 13





	The Mouths of Them That Speak Lies

The Mouths of Them that Speak Lies

by Angel of the Odd

It began with a kiss. Not the usual obligatory one to seal a contract, but something out of the blue. And it was all the demon's doing. Crowley's tongue found its way into the angel's mouth. Cas had been anticipating such forwardness from him and had already placed his thoughts elsewhere. It wasn't until Crowley grabbed the angel's hand and brought it down to rest between his thighs that Castiel finally pulled away, disgusted.

"Must you be so lewd?" he growled, twisting free of Crowley's grip.

"Admit it," the demon replied, with a pleasant grin. "The fact that simply kissing you makes me hard intrigues you."

"You are every bit as vile as the other demons you claim to hate," Cas said. "You should set a better example for them."

"Your self-righteousness is truly adorable, angel. But you and I both know this little arrangement of ours has been a power struggle since day one."

"Sex as a weapon. That is even below you, Crowley," Cas retorted.

Crowley's grin spread even wider as he looked away. This game was becoming more and more interesting by the day. And, he had to admit, he genuinely like Castiel. Sure, the poor sod had some annoying quirks and could be utterly clueless to the point of childishness but he was willing to think outside the box. Even better, here was an angel in command who was teetering on the brink of Falling. With one little shove, Castiel would end up completely powerless and in his debt. How delicious the outcome of that would be. It was all or nothing time now.

He appeared behind Castiel with such speed it caught the angel off guard. Hands snaking around his waist. Catching him in a tight but not uncomfortable embrace. When Castiel didn't immediately cast him off, he decided to test it further. Seduction was a demon's stock and trade, but he knew cracking the angel would prove a challenge. One that was exciting and potentially rewarding enough to hold his interest.

"But it does fascinate you, doesn't it, luv?" Crowley reiterated, one arm moving up to rest on Cas' shoulder.

"What interests me is defeating Raphael and keeping the Winchesters safe." the angel answered. "You do remember we're working together to prevent the Apocalypse from happening again?"

"Ah, yes. How valiant. Making sure your lover, Dean, is protected at any cost."

"He is not my...lover."

The angel's tone had a hint of indignity about it. Ah, he'd hit a nerve.

"But yet you're willing to make deals with demons for him..."

Castiel's frustration was practically visible. It radiated off him like a hot wave. Crowley savored it for a moment, hoping finally he had the angel where he wanted him.

"I am still...pure...in that regard," Cas admitted. "I love Dean as a brother."

"And all liars shall have their part in the lake which burneth with fire and brimstone," Crowley murmured.

"You dare blaspheme by speaking the words of the Father?"

"Lying to yourself is the worst sin of all, my friend," the demon answered. He loosened his clutches on the angel, letting his arms hang limply as Castiel turned to face him. His expression was one of quiet anger. For the briefest of moments the blue of his eyes reflected something awe-inspiring and terrible.

"You're the liar, you serpent," the angel nearly spat back.

Castiel's outrage was met with nothing more than a simple shrug and a smile as charming as sin itself. Crowley was right. He was always right. No matter what the argument, the demon had an opposite but equally valid answer. Had his feelings for Dean been so obvious or was Crowley just grasping at straws? He had first believed that coming into this deal was a necessary act of war. That they knew the ground rules. Knew the motivations of one another. But then neither were very good at sticking to the rule book.

Was Crowley arrogant enough to honestly believe he could tempt an Angel of the Lord or was he trying to goad him into another course of action? He was close enough to the demon's face that Crowley could easily have tried to make a pass again. Yet he seemed to be anticipating Cas' next move. No. Daring him to make one. This was not at all what he had signed up for...

Crowley practically groaned as Castiel grabbed him by the lapel of his suit and slammed him hard against the wall. The second time he had done so this week. The first time had certainly caught him by surprise. Such brute force and passion that he hadn't believed Cas to be capable of until then. There had been a second of pure survival instinct that had made him almost flee but the sheer masochistic curiosity in him had won over in the end. Being pinned by the angel had peaked his arousal to heights he hadn't experienced in centuries.

"Go on then," the demon hissed. "Attempt to smite me if it will make you feel better."

"A flattering mouth worketh ruin," Castiel answered.

The response hadn't even formed in Crowley's mind before the angel kissed him. It was sloppy, inexperienced and utterly lacking in any eroticism but it had the desired effect nonetheless. The demon had to keep one hand on the angel's shoulder to brace himself for fear of sinking to his knees. It was shameful, Crowley knew, the King of Hell manipulating a lowly angel to feed his lust. But pride wasn't one of his bigger vices, despite appearances.

"Not bad," he said. "But I could teach you some finer points..."

"Shut up," Cas replied, cutting him off. "Don't think for a moment that I still don't find you repulsive, you arrogant little maggot."

"Sweet talk already, angel?" Crowley replied. "We've barely started."

"I'm proposing an offer," Cas answered. "You leave the Winchesters alone. Believe whatever you want...that Dean is my lover, my brother, my friend, my chess piece, just let them be."

"And...you'll shag me rotten?" the demon asked with an arched eye-brow. "Really, Castiel...you call me arrogant. What do I get out of this?"

"I'll make them promise the same for you. This will be a truce. A real truce. All parties involved."

"And we'll kiss on it again? Third time is the charm and all that?"

"If it will put that annoying tongue of yours to better uses, yes."

Crowley stared up at Castiel, for once at a loss for words. Torn between being shocked and amused. Between Irate and horribly turned on. Perhaps he really had been underestimating the angel for quite some time. The idea was unnerving since it gave Castiel the upper hand. Fighting for some semblance of control, he leaned in to seal the deal but was beaten to it.

This time Cas' motions were more fluid, more confident. As if he had become comfortable to the whole idea of what was about to transpire. Caressing the demon's jawline with astonishing skill as he pressed closer against him.

"Bloody hell," Crowley stammered, drawing back. "Perhaps there's a better place than this to continue our tawdry little affair?"

With a wave of his hand the research laboratory jolted out of vision and Castiel found himself in Crowley's luxuriously decorated flat. The experience was one similar to his usual mode of flight but slightly faster and more jarring. He fell backwards on to a black leather sofa, managing to have enough presence of mind to pull Crowley down with him.

Cas let out a small yelp of surprise when he felt their clothing suddenly vanish. Crowley usually preferred to set the mood and have things take their course in a more subtle and natural way but the angel was getting on his nerves. The whole damn situation was rapidly spiraling out of his control and what annoyed him further was the fact that he found himself enjoying it. Trying to corrupt the angel was backfiring in unexpected ways. Still, he wasn't going to let Cas catch on to this fact so quickly.

This wasn't how his first time was meant to be. Castiel closed his eyes and tried to pretend that the smooth flesh pressed up against his was Dean's, but the reek of sulfur and raw, angry lust made it an impossible task. The demon's hands were roving everywhere with touches that were surprisingly gentle, playful even. The angel felt his body responding despite himself and he knew that it couldn't continue like this. That Crowley was doing this for Crowley and could probably care less about making sure Castiel enjoyed this unless it was to boost his own tremendous ego.

"Isn't this an interesting turn of events," the demon said, nipping softly at Cas' ear. "Looks like I'm on top."

"Demons are meant to be below angels," Castiel answered, gripping him tightly by the wrists.

"Really, darling, you are such a traditionalist."

"Stop with the mock affection. It belittles us both."

"Who said it was fake?" Crowley asked, nuzzling against Cas' throat. "I do like you, angel, and that is the truth. I don't let just anyone have their way with me you know."

Castiel knew it had to be a lie but the tone in the demon's voice planted a small seed of doubt in his mind. He had just wrapped his thoughts around the idea of an angel and a demon engaging in carnal actions. That Crowley would profess any form of endearment was the cruelest cut yet. Was it even possible for demons to feel any form of positive emotions? But then...Crowley was not like any demon he had met.

The flood of emotions pouring through the angel melted into a rhapsody of pure pleasure as Crowley trailed hot kisses down his body. Causing Castiel to tense and arch up with each contact of mouth on skin. He dared to look down and instantly regretted it. Crowley's eyes were their vessel's usual shade of brown but tinged with something predatory and serpentine as he massaged Cas' inner thighs. Teasing and persuasively making his point with a coy smile.

Crowley lowered his head, relishing in the low moan that emitted from Cas as he took him into his mouth. Having the angel under his control was delicious and knowing that this was his first time was all the more empowering. He could fantasize all he wanted to about Dean Winchester, but that brat could never do the types of things Crowley could with his tongue. The small, breathy noises he was eliciting from Cas were sending jolts straight down his spine and into his own painfully neglected erection. When the angel's fingers curled their way into his hair to tug sharply he nearly lost it right there and then.

The sight of the demon pulling away, panting, caused Cas to pause momentarily. Crowley, always composed and slick as hell, was at his feet flushed and unraveled. Different from the times when his anger betrayed his calm exterior. Vulnerable and defenseless. All the lines between right and wrong were blurring at the edges. Less than a year ago he'd thought this creature a pathetic blight and now could he truly say he was any better? Because when push came to shove they were more alike than different. They had both become incredibly human.

Crowley grunted angrily as he felt Cas raise him with ease off the ground and into a tight embrace. Warmth and light flooding around him. Bitter and furious that the angel would be so sweet and tender despite everything. So much of his plans had hung in the balance of dragging Castiel down into his hell and now the damned fool was raising him into his Heaven, trying to prove that there was some decency left there. Maybe this was the ineffable plan, equal but opposite forces forever pushing and pulling back.

Crowley welcomed the initial pain as he slowly eased onto Castiel. Needing the pure physical aspect to shock his senses back to somewhere near normalcy. For the first time in so long fearing that he may have finally tangled himself in his own web. Not risking to look into the angel's face until his head was tilted upwards and he was forced to contend with it. Being met with only trust and compassion. He quickened his pace, whispering a litany of blasphemies into the angel's ear. Neither willing to deny their natures even now.

Castiel closed his mouth over his partner's in an attempt to silence him. Biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. It only served to make Crowley growl deeply and dig his nails into the angel's back as he rode him faster. Their rhythm becoming frantic and desperate. A gasp of Enochian escaped Cas as he neared climax. Crowley who had a vague grasp on the language knew it translated into roughly "mercy" or "forgiveness". Asking for it from who? God? The Demon? Himself? Leave it to an angel to be spiritual at a time like this...and yet the rough syllables of the ancient language reverberated in Crowley's mind. Powerful and old and perhaps even true. Watching as his lover's face blushed with orgasm, he quickly followed with the word "angel" on his lips.

"Dear god, what have we done," Cas managed, finally.

"I believe that was what they call original sin, darling," Crowley replied.

Dazed and still riding the high, limbs entangled, they collapsed back onto the sofa. Crowley's fingers snaking through the damp locks of Cas' hair with an ease that seemed natural. It ended with a kiss as well. And this time it was all the angel's doing.


End file.
